Happy Birthday
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: She looked down. Roman is a good brother, and if his birthday was tomorrow…well.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blindspot.

* * *

 **AN: So this is something I came up with on a whim. I really love how close Roman and Jane are, and I hope that she gets flashbacks about their relationships sometime soon instead of just ones from her military career or before that.**

* * *

 _"Happy birthday!" Jane heard the words coming out of her mouth, but she didn't feel her mouth move. A boy, around her age, was standing in front of her, grinning wide. His eyes were full of adoration as he looked at her, twitching as if he couldn't wait for something._

 _Jane looked down, seeing herself hand a present to the boy. The boy's eyes lit up as he took the present, gave her a quick and sloppy kiss on the cheek, and proceeded to tear the present open. Jane didn't see what was inside the present, because she looked up and saw Shepard smiling down on both of them._

 _Shepard looked younger, happier. She lacked the weary lines that so often appeared near her brow, and she was dressed in something other than her usual military green jacket. She pressed a kiss to Jane's forehead, chuckling fondly as the boy, who Jane guessed to be Roman, whooped._

 _The fields around them were empty except for a small cottage at the side, reminding Jane of Dr. Borden's own cottage. Jane through the window, at the fridge, where a calendar was pasted. A date was circled in red._

 ** _April 21st._**

* * *

The shrill beeping of her alarm woke Jane up, she blinked blearily. This was one of the dreams that didn't have her up in a cold sweat, desperately looking at the clock to see what time it was. Jane stretched, and looked at the date.

 _April 20th._

Jane sat back, exhaling. Roman was a good brother…even if she didn't remember him. He cared about her, even covering for her when she couldn't kill the man. And he loved her. Jane never felt more loved when she was around Roman and Shepard. They were her family. They were dangerous, but they wanted to help the world.

And yet they had to go to such violent methods to do it. Their methods was the only thing that made Jane hesitant to full trust them, sticking to the FBI, where she knew that Weller would only approve the most morally right choices.

She looked down. Roman _is_ a good brother, and if his birthday was tomorrow…well.

* * *

This was a stupid idea. Jane mentally chanted in her head as she fidgeted, the card and drawing she had done hidden in a pocket of her jacket. She hadn't had the time to pick out a present - she didn't even know what Roman liked, so she had stuck to what she was good at.

She smiled hesitantly at Shepard, watching as the two men left the room, closing the door behind them. Roman, standing to her right, gave her an acknowledging nod. Jane shot him a quick nervous smile.

Shepard began explaining something, but Jane couldn't process it. She continuously shot looks at Roman, who was looking at his… _their_ mother, completely focused and serious. Eventually, Shepard seemed to realise that Jane wasn't paying attention, and paused, raising an eyebrow.

"Remi? Is there something wrong?"

It took a second longer to recognise that she was the one being addressed. Jane jumped, and cleared her throat. She turned to Roman, who turned to face her, surprised.

Deciding to just get it over with, she reached into her pocket and thrust the card and drawing in Roman's direction. Her brother paused, eyes widening at the offering. Shepard's brow was creased in curiosity.

"Um." Jane cleared her throat again. "I, uh, had a flashback. About today. It was your birthday… _is_ your birthday." She hastily corrected. "And um, I didn't really know what to get you."

Roman's expression softened as she explained. He smiled, accepting the card and drawing. The card was a cheap thing that Jane had added last minute when she came down, but the drawing she had used her downtime to draw. Admittedly, she could've found better paper to draw on, but she was so used to drawing on her sketchbook that it didn't really occur to her until she was nearly done.

The drawing was one of her, Roman and Shepard, looking every bit the happy family that they believed themselves to be.

That Jane hoped they'd be.

Roman's smile broadened as he unfolded the drawing. He looked at the drawing, and then looked up at her. Jane's breath caught at the reverent look in his eyes ( _those same eyes full of adoration_ ). Shepard smiled, walking from around the desk and kissed Jane's head ( _chuckling fondly_ ), wrapping an arm around her.

Roman huffed out a laugh, looking delighted with the drawing ( _not quite the whoop like back then, but close enough_ ). He walked forward, holding his arms out. Even though nervous, Jane was hit by the overwhelming giddiness of knowing that her brother liked her gift, and she gladly returned the hug.

" _Thank you_." Roman whispered into her hair, pressing a quick kiss ( _quick and sloppy_ ) to her cheek.

Jane looked up at Shepard, who was smiling fondly at both of them. Jane shot her a small smile, pleased as Shepard sent her a nod.

" _Happy birthday_." Jane murmured back.


End file.
